Tonight
by ncisloverinnc
Summary: Post-"Judgement Day, Part 2", what might have happened before they went their separate ways.  Tiva.


**A/N: This is my take on what (should have) happened after "Judgement Day, Part 2". It was also loosely inspired by the song, "Rhythm of Love" by the Plain White T's, but it's not a songfic, just a little bit of fluffy goodness. Not entirely happy with the ending - I could see it, but not adequately describe it.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, none of it's mine. But my birthday _is_ coming soon, and Tony _would_ be a great present...just sayin'.**

* * *

><p>This had to be the worst day ever. Ziva quickly unlocked her front door and hurried inside her apartment, ready to be alone with her emotions. But before she could lock the door behind her, a hand turned the knob from the outside, and suddenly, Tony was invading her space.<p>

She should have known he'd follow her. Any other time, she would be happy he'd followed her. But tonight, she wasn't sure she could handle his presence.

She turned and acknowledged him silently, as he appraised her with tormented eyes. Neither could believe (nor accept) the events of the past few days. Jenny's death. The coverup. Then, the death blow- the fracturing of Team Gibbs. It was all too much to process. She was precariously close to breaking down, and if this was her last night in DC, Ziva was determined not to lose it in front of the object of her unrequited love. So, she steeled herself and turned for the bedroom.

"I am going to change," she said without looking at him.

"Ziva..." Tony began. He came silently up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She stood riveted to her spot. His touch was gentle, tentative, and nearly pushed her over the edge. But she remained impassive, in stark contrast to Tony, who was losing the battle with willpower.

"Here, let me help you," he murmured. Despite his grief, it had not escaped his notice that she looked stunning, in spite of the circumstances, even in funeral clothes, and he needed her- _needed this_- right now. He slowly unzipped her dress, noting with a raised eyebrow her lacy black bra and matching panties. Unconsciously, his fingers softly stroked the bare expanse of skin from her neck to her low back, nearly causing her to come undone.

She inhaled sharply. "Tony..." she breathed. "I am...not sure this is...appropriate, under the circumstances."

It was killing her to say this, but it was necessary for self-preservation. She had lost her good friend and director, her job, her life and her freedom in a matter of days, and she could not- no, would not- lose her heart.

"Well, when would the circumstances **be** more appropriate, Zee-vah?", he spat sarcastically.

He noted the same mixture of emotions crossing her face after his comment that he had noted in the Director's office- fear, hurt, confusion, loss. And it broke his heart. Again. He moved in front of her, never breaking physical contact.

" _'Nothing is inevitable'_, huh? Guess you were right about that," he chuckled sadly. "Who would have seen today coming? I mean, I know we had to answer for Jenny's death, but come on! Agent afloat?" His voice rose as he became more and more angry. "And sending you back to Israel? How could he? I'd like to shove that toothpick-"

"Tony," Ziva softly interrupted. "It is done. What good will it do to dwell upon it?" she intoned sadly.

"You can't tell me you're ok with this! Do you _want _to go back to Mossad? To your father?" he spat.

"No! It is the last thing I want!" she retorted angrily.

"Well, you could've fooled me! I thought you were a trained fighter, yet here you stand, ready to just let Vance ruin all our lives!"

"It is not that simple, Tony! I have told you before that I am trained to follow orders. It does not matter what I want!"

"And what **DO** you want?" he pushed.

"What I want is to go back in time and keep Jenny from going out to the desert! To protect her! Not to lose everything that means anything to me! My job, my friends, _you_..." she faltered.

His eyes bored into hers as he absorbed her meaning. "You will never lose me, Ziva. I love you," he whispered.

Her eyes filled with tears. Of all the bad timing, this had to be the worst. She had waited for years to hear those words, but now, it was too late. She had to be practical, even though her heart was breaking."I love you, too, Tony. But if I return to my old life, I will likely never see you again."

He pulled his body in even closer to hers, and moved his hands to her face. "How can you just tell me you love me, then expect me to let you go that easily?" he murmured huskily. He caressed her cheek for just a brief second before throwing caution to the wind and kissing her.

He half expected her to stab him surreptitiously with one of her many hidden weapons. What he didn't expect was the force of emotion behind the kiss. All the years of pent up tension, combined with the tragedy of the preceding days and the hopelessness of the future led to the most powerful moment in Tony DiNozzo's life. And one look in Ziva's eyes told him that he was not the only one rocked to the very core. When they pulled apart, both were crying openly, moved by the beauty and tragedy of the moment.

Ziva was first to regain her composure. She considered only momentarily what she was about to do, before carefully sliding her unzipped little black dress down over her shoulders and into the floor. "We may only have tonight..." she hesitated.

It was a testament to his feelings for her that Tony's gaze never drifted to her amazing body, but remained riveted to her eyes. This was a first. He was nervous, and definitely did not want to screw this up.

"Then, until the morning comes, you're mine," he smiled, taking her in his arms once again.

In the pre-dawn hours, they lay tangled in the cool sheets, limbs entwined, spent both physically and emotionally. But some seismic shift had occurred overnight. And now, they knew that no matter what the world, or Vance, or Mossad had in store for them, they were ready to face it, because they had this – each other – tonight, and hopefully, forever.


End file.
